Acrylate polymers and copolymers have many uses, for example as antiscalants, dispersants, incrustation inhibitors, superabsorbants and in detergent and cleaning applications in most of these uses the performance of the acrylate polymer is directly related to its molecular weight and structure. Low molecular weight acrylate polymers may perform differently than high molecular weight acrylate polymers while linear acrylate polymers may perform differently than branched acrylate polymers.
Previously, the molecular weight of acrylate polymers has been controlled by varying the polymerization conditions of the acrylate polymers to achieve the desired molecular weight. Similarly, the structure of acrylate polymers can be controlled by varying the polymerization conditions, however this is difficult and generally leads to either a linear polymer, a highly branched polymer or a gelled (very highly branched) polymer.
The present invention now provides a way to increase the molecular weight of acrylate polymers, after they have been polymerized, using a chain combination reaction. The present invention provides a way to combine polymer chains of known molecular weights to form a polymer product of higher molecular weight. The present invention allows for the formation of a final polymer product with a well defined molecular weight and composition. In addition, the present invention allows for the formation of final acrylate polymers with "controlled" degrees of branching. For example, linear polymer chains can be attached to other linear polymer chains in a controlled fashion to form acrylate polymers with different degrees of branching, ranging from slightly branched to highly branched.